


Eating His Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill of two prompts on the Live Journal Norse Kink:</p><p>Tony and Loki are in a consensual Master/Slave like relationship. It's not obvious to the Avengers because the couple is rather quiet about their private life. They have a safe word that Loki uses if something gets to be too much, but he has never reached that point before. However during one of their scenes Loki can't taken anymore and says the safe word. </p><p>Tony doesn't stop. Maybe he's so into the moment that it's not clicking what Loki's saying. It gets to the point where Loki is babbling the safe word while an oblivious Tony continues on. Finally it clicks what Loki is saying and Tony instantly stops. He's extremely ashamed of him and goes about trying to comfort his lover.</p><p>And:</p><p>Loki putting on weight and (insert character here) loves how soft and round Loki is becoming and enjoys feeding Loki till he's he's so full he can barely move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating His Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this goes well. If not...I make no apologies. LOL! :) During his time on Midgard, Loki becomes enamored with Tony, who returns his feelings. Loki escapes Asgard after the events of TDW and Tony lives with him happily, but Loki's still feeling betrayed by his Asgardian "family." His guilt at leading the Kursed to his beloved mother, causing her death, is overwhelming and he turns to food as a coping mechanism. Being in a different realm with different food, he rapidly puts on a great deal of weight, much to Tony's delight.

"You alright, Lo?" Tony asked as he watched the god mindlessly shovel the last pancake (the last of 12) into his mouth.

"M'fine," Loki sighed, leaning back in his chair and resting his hand on the soft swell of his gut.

"Really? You sure? Because most people that're fine don't demolish enough breakfast for a family of four in under an hour. Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Loki asked, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Tony sighed, bracing himself. Loki had been steadily gaining weight for several months and while Tony admired his now super-sized lover, he knew he was unhappy. That knowledge killed him. "Lo," he began gently. "It's obvious you're using food as a substitute for something. I hope you know I'm here for you. Whenever you need me. I just wish you'd talk to me,"

"I'm hungry, Anthony," Loki said defensively. "Can't I be hungry?"

"Well, yea, but...all the time? You don't look hungry now," he murmured, soothing his hand over Loki's bloated belly. He allowed his fingertips to gently sink into the thick layer of fat covering the engorged organ underneath. Tony could feel how full Loki was, how his tummy had no give to it whatsoever. He had to be uncomfortable.

"I _am_ hungry," Loki insisted stubbornly.

Tony bit back hard on his anger. If Loki didn't want to talk, he could think of other things to do with his mouth; like stuff it full of food. The inventor took a dozen eggs out of the fridge along with a package of breakfast sausage, cheese, and hash browns. He began making a breakfast scramble for his trickster. 

"What're you doing?" Loki asked as he massaged his swollen middle, a hint of panic creeping into his voice.

"Making you something to eat. If you're hungry, you have to eat," Tony said matter-of-factly.

***

Forty-five minutes and one skillet scramble later, Loki was suffering mightily. His pants were off, waistband of his underwear hung under the swell of his hugely swollen stomach. He'd removed his shirt and was futilely trying to stifle loud burps as he subtly tried to get relief by massaging his aching midsection.

"How ya doing, Lo?" Tony taunted. This was one time he wasn't going to let Loki win.

Loki hiccuped and hugged his tummy. "F-fine, thanks,"

"Ready for dessert? Made it just for you,"

Loki softly groaned when he saw a gallon of thick liquid. "What is it?" he asked, feigning interest as he tried to stifle another belch.

"A kind of milkshake. Cheesecake blended with cream,"

"I'm kind of full, Tony,"

"Oh, c'mon, you've got room in there," he said. It wasn't really a question. "I'll get the funnel; go down easier," he offered.

Loki nodded weakly, unwilling to admit defeat. He accepted the funnel obediently and allowed his hands to be bound behind his back but as soon as the inventor began to pour the rich concoction into the god's mouth, he felt as though he would split open. "'Ed," Loki's muffled cry sounded around the funnel. "'Ed!" he said again, more insistently.

Tony was agitated and focused on getting the entirety of the container into Loki's belly. If he wanted to replace Tony's willing ear and shoulder with food, then he'd get all the food he could handle and then some.

"'Ed!!!" Loki cried again, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Tony finished pouring the container into the funnel and waited until the liquid had all been consumed before removing it. "Still hungry?" he asked, half angry, half hurt as he released Loki's wrists. He still didn't understand why Loki had trouble letting him in.

"No," Loki said quietly, fat tears rolling down his full cheeks as his belly quivered with his sobs.

Tony sighed heavily, feeling horrible. "Hey," he breathed, reaching out to the god.

Loki pulled out of his grasp and hugged his overly full belly, doubling over in pain. "Ow," he whispered, rubbing slow circles over its bloated expanse.

Tony kneeled in front of Loki and gently laid a warm hand over the taut flesh. Loki didn't recoil from the touch and the inventor slowly began rubbing soothingly alongside his trickster. "I'm sorry, Lo,"

"You knew I was trying to say 'red,'" he moaned pitifully but with a definite edge of accusation.

"I know. I'm so, so sorry," he cooed. "It just hurts me that you don't tell me what's bothering you. I love how round and soft you are, Lo, but I can't enjoy it if you're hurting. I'd rather have you thin and happy than heavy and unhappy,"

Loki hiccuped and sighed. "She died because of me. My mother. 'You might wanna take the stairs to the left.' I led them right to her. Might as well have slain her myself. So I eat. And the more I eat, the heavier I get. The heavier I get, the more interest you show. I need comfort. From you. From the food. I just need something to fill up that emptiness. The food helps me sleep, too. It's easy for me to eat until I pass out," he explained quietly. Tony sat silently, listening intently, sympathetically. "Those first few...I don't know-days, weeks, months-after her death," he trailed off. "Those were the hardest. I'd have nightmares so I wouldn't sleep. I wouldn't eat. Finally, I got so hungry I couldn't resist and gorged myself on whatever it was the guard brought to my cell. My belly swelled up and it really hurt. So I just rubbed it trying to get relief and it made me forget the pain I felt from her loss. Eventually, dreamless sleep took me. It was then that I began associating food with comfort," he finished, looking up at Tony, bracing himself for ridicule. "I've never told anyone that before. I just wish it didn't have to get to this point for you to notice me because, Anthony, I literally cannot move right now,"

Tony snuggled up next to the bloated god and nibbled all over his swollen tummy, helping him forget his fullness. "I'm so sorry, Lo. You forgive me?"

"Rub my belly until I fall asleep and I'll think about it," he pouted, yawning.

"Gladly. But we're talking about this some more when you wake up. You're not alone in dealing with this anymore," Tony replied with a smile, kissing Loki's belly gently.


End file.
